


Illuminate My Darkness

by winterk723



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, No Superpowers or Supersuits, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 18, Power Imbalance, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterk723/pseuds/winterk723
Summary: Tony Stark didn’t need anyone. He was perfectly content with running his company and being alone for the rest of his life.Until he met Peter.Now, Tony has to combat the public and the media about their unconventional relationship, all the while coming to terms with his newfound feelings.__________An AU where Tony is president of Stark Industries and Peter is a waiter at a restaurant.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83





	1. Unexpected Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I wasn’t planning on writing this story, but a friend suggested it so here we are! For those of you who don’t know me, I have currently been writing a series with Tony/Peter canon to Endgame. I will still be posting chapters for that story while doing this one, so don’t worry to all of you who like that series! 
> 
> Anyways, as mentioned in the tags, this story is an AU centering around a romantic relationship between Peter and Tony. Because of this, I must highlight that Peter is 18!! I do not condone this relationship in real life, but because this is Fanfiction, let the fun begin! If you do not have an interest in reading about this particular relationship, than do not read. For those of you who do, I hope you enjoy! Please do not hesitate to leave comments/kudos/subscriptions! I absolutely love them!

He stood rigid with his arms crossed, staring coldly at the city beyond the obscenely large glass windows.

Under normal circumstances, he would have enjoyed watching the pathetic people scramble underneath him, rushing from one meaningless place to another while he perched above it all, laughing at their pointless existence. 

But today was not under normal circumstances. 

After reminding him yet again that he needed to draft a speech for the Stark Industries Scholarship Award Foundation next week, Pepper had informed him that he would be having a meeting with Norman Osborn. The mere thought made him scowl with disdain. 

Osborn was nothing more than a pompous, narcissistic, self-righteous playboy. Tony was too, but at least he had the intelligence, wealth, and success to back it up-which was likely the reason Osborn wanted this meeting. 

That miserable excuse for a man had been wanting to partner with him for years now, but he had declined every time, not wanting his corporation to be dragged through the mud along with Oscorp’s many scandals and failures. 

Stark Industries was thriving. They were the world’s leading conglomerate in renewable energy and arc technology and revenue had nearly doubled in the past couple of months alone as they had just launched the new Stark HUD 2020. The new features such as geo-location services and tourist information; weather and traffic updates; and social networking tools and applications made this product extremely popular. 

If he had to guess, Osborn wanted to form a partnership with Stark Industries in order to boost his revenue and improve his company’s reputation. 

He almost scoffed at the idea. 

Tony would go to the meeting, but not for the sake of a possible business deal. No, he wanted the pleasure of seeing Osborn beg for his help if only for a minute. That would make the other hour and 59 minutes Pepper set aside for the meeting worth it. 

“Sir.”

He turned away from the glass window, raising an eyebrow at the seemingly empty room. 

“I regret to inform you that your appointment with Mr. Osborn is in 25 minutes.”

His scowl deepened and he remained silent, but he did not make any move towards the elevator doors that would take him to the garage level where no doubt Happy would be waiting for him.

“Sir,” the British voice spoke again, more firm in its tone. “You must leave now if you want to arrive on time.”

He sighed. “Jarvis, what horrific food am I going to have to swallow this time?”

“A new restaurant has just opened,” the AI said with no small amount of amusement in its tone at the man’s contempt. “I believe it is called ‘Nuova Luce.’”

He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous name. “Thank you, Jarvis.”

“My pleasure, sir.”

He sighed. This was going to be an unpleasant evening.  
____________________  
“Parker, you’re late!”

He stumbled through the back entrance, tearing off his clothes in the process as he reached his locker. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Russo,” he called out, almost tripping over his shoes as he tried to unbutton his shirt. “I had a Decathlon meeting and it ran late and then I missed the subway and I tried to get here on time, but I-”

“Peter!”

He froze immediately, his shirt sliding off of his shoulders and onto the floor, leaving his chest bare as he stared at his boss with wide, anxious eyes. 

Mr. Russo looked as though he was about to scream at him for being late once again, but his anger deflated rather suddenly and he shook his head. “I don’t care,” he said, running a hand through his greying hair, anxiety clear in his expression. “Just don’t let it happen again.”

“Sir,” he called out hesitantly. “Are you alright?”

Mr. Russo was a kind, portly man with a thick, silver mustache and a balding head that he combed over with his thin strands of hair. He could be slightly aggressive at times when he was stressed or worried, but for the most part, he smiled wherever he walked and talked easily with all those who approached him. 

The older man let out a defeated sigh before saying, “A very important guest is coming tonight. There can’t be any mistakes.”

Peter nodded, sensing the severity of the situation. Nuova Luce just opened a few months ago and they hadn’t built up a reputation yet. One bad review could destroy the business before it even got off the ground. “I’ll do my best, sir,” Peter said with conviction. 

Not only did he desperately need this job, he also felt he owed a debt to Mr. Russo who had given it to him in the first place. Peter had no past experience or qualifications, only determination and hard work. The older man had offered him the chance to prove himself when many others had turned him away and Peter wanted to repay Mr. Russo any way he could. And he would start by making sure that this mysterious guest left without being able to say a single negative review about the restaurant. 

“One more thing, Parker.”

He looked up while still in the process of pulling on his black dress pants. “Yes, sir?”

“Alex called in sick,” Mr. Russo explained and Peter could see a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. “You’ll be taking her section.”

He nodded in response and seemingly satisfied, the older man left to help out with the dinner rush while Peter scrambled to put on the white button-down shirt before he too, joined the organized chaos that was the dining room. He passed the front desk in the entryway, grabbing a stack of menus and making his way over to Alex’s section to begin his long shift. 

He weaved his way through the throngs of people, taking orders, delivering food, and clearing away dishes with an energetic eagerness, not wanting to disappoint or embarrass his boss. 

The restaurant itself was elegant and refined while still appearing intimate. The floors were a dark wood and the tables were covered with white silk, a small candle placed at each one. The dining room was kept dim to allow the guests a feeling of privacy from others. 

“Excuse me, young man.”

He turned to find a rather handsome man with styled dark hair and vibrant hazel eyes peering down at him with a charming smile plastered on his face. “I believe I have a reservation,” the stranger said smoothly.

Peter immediately focused, grabbing a menu before saying, “Of course. I-I apologize. Right this way, s-sir.”

The older man chuckled. “That’s quite alright.”

Peter led him towards the only table that had been reserved for the night. This must be the important guest Mr. Russo had been so anxious about, but who was this man? Peter was sure he had seen him somewhere…He recognized that laugh and those distinctive features, he just couldn't place a name. 

Once the man was seated at the table and given a menu, Peter made to walk away, but the stranger said, “I am expecting someone to be joining me tonight. Please bring him to me as soon as he arrives.”

Startled, Peter stammered out “O-Of course, sir” before bringing drinks to another table.

The night wore on and the restaurant grew in both diners and volume. Peter was exhausted from darting back and forth between the dining room and the kitchen all night, but the crowds meant more tips for him and he smiled at the thought. 

He glanced over to the reserved table where the older man sat. He was still waiting for someone to arrive based on the empty chair across from him and the agitated way he tapped his fingers against the side of his glass. Peter pitied the man. It had been almost an hour since he sat down and this mysterious person had yet to come. 

Peter turned to a table and had begun to ask if they had any interest in dessert when a lull fell over the dining room. His brow furrowed in confusion as he glanced around at the suddenly quiet patrons that were all staring at something. Peter followed their gazes to the entrance and his heart stopped. 

Standing in the entryway, looking entirely disinterested and annoyed, was Tony Stark. 

Peter almost dropped the platter he had been holding.

The man was dressed in an elegant 3-piece suit that was almost certainly custom tailored. He wore sunglasses even though it was well into the night and the lighting within the restaurant was dim. When he lifted his hand to remove the sunglasses, Peter could see an expensive watch adorning his wrist that looked worth more than his own home. 

He must be the reason behind Mr. Russo’s anxiety tonight, not the other man who had waited for Mr. Stark’s arrival for close to an hour. Peter glanced towards his boss who waved his hands frantically at the famous newcomer and Peter understood. 

With trembling legs and quivering breaths, he slowly walked towards the entrance, trying to maintain some semblance of calm, but his efforts were all in vain the moment their eyes locked. Peter suddenly felt warm and disoriented when Mr. Stark watched him approaching. 

This man was his idol. As a child, he had grown up watching Tony Stark revolutionize renewable energy and create arc technology. Peter wanted nothing more than to work at Stark Industries, but there were so many applicants and he had no past experience with internships. The likelihood that he would ever receive the opportunity to walk into Stark Towers was slim, which is why he never turned in his application for an internship.

And now, the very man who could give him that opportunity was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m meeting someone here,” he said, his tone dull and disinterested after several moments passed with Peter staring at him in awe. 

“U-Uh. R-Right this way, M-Mr. Stark.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to smack himself. _Smooth, Parker._

Mr. Stark only looked at him blankly, his eyes flickering over Peter’s body with the same neutral gaze before following him to the reserved table where the other man had been waiting for nearly an hour. When the two arrived, he stood from his chair abruptly, holding out his hand. “It’s good to see you again, Tony. You certainly took your time though,” the man said, chuckling lightheartedly. 

Peter risked a quick glance to the side and saw that Mr. Stark only scowled and sat down, not bothering to shake the hand offered to him. “Let’s get this straight,” he said, his voice derisive and irritated. “I’m only here because Pepper forced me to come. I have no interest in forming a partnership with Oscorp.”

It took a moment for Mr. Stark’s words to register, but Peter stifled a gasp in surprise when he finally recognized the other man to be Norman Osborn, president and CEO of Oscorp Industries. Peter had occasionally shown interest in what their company designed, but most of their products were childish compared to those of Stark Industries. 

“M-Mr. Osborn,” he exclaimed while inwardly cringing at the volume of his voice. He felt heat rising to his cheeks when he noticed that some of the other diners had turned their heads to his outburst. “I’m so s-sorry that I didn’t r-recognize you sooner.”

Peter was too busy apologizing profusely to Mr. Osborn to notice that the smallest hint of a smile pulled at Mr. Stark’s lips before withdrawing into the cold facade once more. 

“Don’t worry, young man,” Mr. Osborn said, waving his hand reassuringly. “Think nothing of it.”

Peter nodded earnestly before reading the two men the specials for the evening, trying his best not to stumble through the words under Mr. Stark’s piercing gaze. Once they had placed their orders, Peter quickly returned to the kitchens, resisting the inexplicable urge to bow. 

He just spoke with Tony Stark. The man he had admired ever since he was a child. The billionaire he had decorated his bedroom walls with. The genius he idolized and aspired to become. 

Peter couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face as he moved about the dining room.  
____________________  
He carefully maintained a cold and uninviting expression that told everyone he did not want to be approached for autographs or pictures-those were nuisances he didn’t have the patience for today. For the most part, people seemed to sense that he wanted to be left alone and they kept their distance-along with their prying eyes-from him. 

But despite his icy demeanor, one person continued about cheerfully like a child on Christmas morning. 

Tony watched as the young waiter delivered drinks to another table with that ridiculous grin. 

He didn’t understand why the kid was so happy. What was there to be happy about? He was serving drinks and wiping down tables. It didn’t seem that exciting, but the kid kept that wide smile plastered on his face and talked amicably with the customers as though they were old friends. 

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you to make a deal?”

He forcibly moved his eyes off of the kid and back towards the repulsive man sitting in front of him. Osborn had been trying to get him to agree to an offer for the past hour and Tony had refused every time, reasoning that he didn’t want to ruin his company’s reputation. 

He scoffed at the question and answered, “I couldn’t think of anything more nauseating than forming a partnership with you.”

Osborn put a hand against his heart, as though he were offended by his words and Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m hurt. I thought we were friends.”

“Then you clearly don’t know me that well,” Tony snapped, his eyes flickering to the kid again as he passed by their table.

He supposed the young man was attractive in a strictly objective point of view. Wild, curly hair that looked soft to the touch. Big, doe eyes that shined in the dim lighting. Contagious smile that could melt hearts. But Tony had never expressed interest in another before in his life and that still held true. He didn’t need anyone else and he didn’t want anyone else-he had a company to run. 

“I believe I do,” Osborn replied, his tone full of mischief. He followed Tony’s gaze to the young waiter who was still smiling brightly as he talked to another patron and Tony bristled, sensing impending trouble as he tore his head away from the kid and glared at Osborn. “What are you talking about?” The words sounded defensive to his own ears.

Osborn raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing Tony’s feigned ignorance as he said. “He’s pretty. I’ll give you that.” 

When he saw the murderous glint appear in Tony’s eyes at his comment, Osborn barked a laugh, holding his hand over his stomach and drawing the gazes of others around them. “Come on, Tony. We both know he’s not my type.” The man paused and contemplated the waiter for a moment before saying, “Although, I certainly could make an exception. He does look quite tempting.”

Tony glared at Osborn, his fists clenched tightly underneath the table, his fingernails digging into the skin hard enough to draw blood. Realistically, Tony knew the man would have no interest in the kid-Osborn preferred hot, young girls if the pictures in the tabloids were any indication. He was just acting in order to get underneath Tony’s skin. But the thought of Osborn seducing the young man made something stir unpleasantly in his stomach. 

“I think we’re done here,” Tony said, his tone leaving no room for argument. He had wasted enough of his night sitting across from this worthless piece of trash. What he really wanted to do was go back to his lab and work on his new project until the early hours of the morning before passing out, preferably with a bottle of liquor in hand. 

He glanced around for their waiter, surprised when he saw that the kid was already walking towards them holding a bottle of wine that no doubt Osborn ordered to ease the tension and make him more agreeable, but Tony saw through his ridiculous schemes and plots. He had been playing this game for far too long to fall for something that foolish. 

Tony got up from his chair when the young man approached their table with a startled expression. “What’s your name, kid?”

“P-Peter, sir. Peter P-Parker,” he said, a blush steadily rising to his cheeks. 

Grabbing the kid’s wrist that wasn’t holding the wine, Tony shoved a pile of bills into his hand, noting the way that Peter trembled slightly under his touch. 

When he released his grip, the kid looked down at the several hundred dollars that rested in his palm and his eyes bulged comically wide. “M-Mr. Stark, sir, I-I couldn’t possibly-”

“Keep it,” Tony said firmly. 

Before Peter could protest even more, Tony patted him on the shoulder briefly and gave a small nod, causing the kid to blush profusely. He then left the restaurant without another word, slipping on his sunglasses and walking down the street in the cool, crisp evening air. When he was far enough away and there was no one else to be seen around him, he tapped the frames of his glasses and said, “Jarvis.”

On cue, the AI’s voice sounded in the silence of the night. “What can I do for you, sir?”

“Give me everything you can find on Peter Parker.”

“Yes, sir.”  
____________________  
Peter stared down at the thick wad of bills that had been pushed into his hands, his heart rapidly beating inside his chest. He wasn’t sure what excited him more-the fact that Tony Stark had touched him, or the fact that he was holding a month’s rent in his palm. 

He shouldn’t keep this money. It was too much. He should find a way to give this back to Mr. Stark. Maybe he could go to Stark Towers and explain the situation. He could leave the money at the front desk and ask whoever was there to give it to Mr. Stark. Yeah, that’s what he would do. 

But would they even let him through the front doors? Surely there was security at a multi billion dollar company. He looked down at his clothes he had changed into after his shift had come to an end and frowned. He had holes in his shoes, his pants were frayed at the bottom, and his graphic t-shirt was faded and worn. Peter doubted he looked like someone who belonged in Stark Towers. 

He sighed and stuffed the money deep into his pockets so as not to lose it before shutting his locker with a resolute bang. Peter supposed he could just hold onto the cash until he figured out a way to return it. But he was _not_ keeping it. 

Peter wasn’t some charity case. He didn’t need handouts from others. He could take care of himself and Aunt May without anyone else taking pity on him. Yes, Mr. Russo had given him the job, but he had spent every moment at that restaurant working harder than any other employee to prove himself. He didn’t need anyone else. 

Peter grabbed his school bag and walked home, not bothering with the subway that would undoubtedly take longer with its unreliable scheduling. His shoes scuffed quietly on the pavement as he recalled his encounter with Tony Stark that night.

The man had seemed cold at first, uncaring towards everyone and everything. It had surprised Peter because in magazines and news broadcasts, he had always been smiling and shaking hands with the public. Peter didn’t know what to think. 

But as the night wore on and he overheard parts of Mr. Stark’s conversation with Mr. Osborn, it was clear that Mr. Stark cared deeply for his company, willing to protect it at all costs which Peter found to be admirable. He also discovered that Mr. Stark was indeed kind. He had given Peter several hundred dollars for a meal that would only have cost one and he told Peter to keep the change. Surly Mr. Stark was kind and generous…

Peter shook his head. He was definitely overthinking things. To a billionaire like Mr. Stark, a couple hundred dollars were mere pennies to him that he could toss away whenever he pleased. 

Mr. Stark had not treated him differently than any random stranger on the street. 

Peter nodded to himself as he approached his building and climbed up the several flights of stairs to reach his home. When he unlocked the door, the apartment was dark except for the flickering light coming from the television. An old action film was playing and Peter shut it off, turning to find his aunt sprawled across the couch, fast asleep. Light snores could be heard escaping her lips. 

Peter smiled warmly at the woman before slipping a blanket over her body and kissing her cheek. He knew that Aunt May had been waiting up for him to come home like she did most nights. He knew that she worried for him. With school and work, she was concerned that he didn’t have time for homework or friends. Peter managed his busy schedule just fine, though. 

He may not be spending any time with his friends and he may not be getting a full eight hours of sleep, but his grades were stellar and his teachers were writing amazing letters of recommendation for him. 

Peter needed the academic scholarships more than he needed friends or sleep. 

He opened the door to his bedroom and closed it quietly behind him before turning on the light. He glanced around, staring at the walls covered with posters of Tony Stark in various positions with various captions. It was hard for him to connect the man he had seen on television with the man he had met not two hours ago. One was kind and amicable while the other was cold and indifferent. He couldn’t see how they could be the same person. 

After changing into sweatpants, he flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes, allowing the soft hum of the heater to carry him into a deep, dream-filled sleep.  
____________________  
Tony sat back in his chair, staring at the monitor displaying all the data Jarvis had gathered for him about Peter Parker. 

A senior at Midtown School of Science and Technology; a member of the school marching band, robotics club, and the Academic Decathlon team; and a 4.0 GPA with glowing recommendations from his teachers. 

Tony nodded approvingly, impressed with the accomplishments of the high schooler. He had always acknowledged and admired those with intelligence like himself. This kid might not be at his level yet, but it seemed he was well on his way. 

Tony then glanced over the personal information. As his eyes skimmed over the words, he felt a strange tightening in his chest and he clenched his fists. 

Mother and father killed in a car accident at the age of six. Uncle shot and killed during a robbery at the age of fifteen. Lived alone with his aunt. Facing financial instability. 

Christ, how did the kid manage to keep smiling when practically all of his family members were dead? Tony still felt the sting when he thought of his parents-and they had died when he was well into his adult years. How did Peter continue to smile when he had faced more death in his childhood than most face in an entire lifetime? 

His eyes lingered on the words “financial instability”. That was certainly something he could fix-Tony had more money than he knew what to do with. Instead of giving it to some greedy charity like he did every year, he could give it to a kid who actually deserved it. 

“Jarvis,” he called out, an idea already forming in his mind. 

“Yes, sir?”

“Find an email address for Parker and send him an invitation to the foundation next week,” he said, recalling the way that the kid had blushed when Tony patted his shoulders. 

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis said in a measured tone. 

He snapped his fingers, remembering a crucial detail. “And make sure that he is given the night off from work.”

“Very good, sir.”

Tony turned to the monitors, staring at the picture of the young man smiling brightly. 

He wasn’t sure why he was going through all of this trouble for some random kid he spoke to for barely twenty seconds. Typically, he avoided any and all contact with people who weren’t either a part of his company or CEO’s and presidents of their own companies. Peter Parker was neither and had absolutely no value to him in any way. So why was he giving this kid any of his time?

He hardly had friendships and he _never_ had relationships. When he did feel the need to release some pent-up stress, he had no difficulties in finding an actress or model to have his way with before tossing them back onto the streets. He never let them stay the night and he never saw them again. He had been doing this for years and this was how he liked it-no relationships, no attachments. They were merely distractions he couldn’t afford. 

Tony got up from the chair abruptly and poured himself a glass at his bar, drinking it in one gulp, the liquor burning a path down his throat. 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He needed to get back to the lab and work on his new project that was going to revolutionize the world yet again. He couldn’t waste time with some kid that he barely knew. There were more important things that needed to get done than digging up information on a young man from Queens. 

With his resolve strengthened and another glass in hand, he walked to his lab, forcibly removing all thoughts of Peter Parker from his mind.


	2. Dangerous Dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you to all those who left kudos/comments on the first chapter! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far! This chapter is a little on the shorter side, but I promise the next one will be longer. Anyways, I will be starting my school in a couple of days and unfortunately will not be able to post as often as I would like : ( My goal is to be updating at least once every two weeks, so please be patient with me! I hope you all like this chapter!

He had gone on another bender-not particularly uncommon for him, but still not the most healthy of activities to engage in. 

During one of these sessions, he holed himself up in his lab, locking the doors and denying access to all while he worked hours upon hours on any project that especially captivated him. The only times he would even pick his head up from being bent over the machinery was when JARVIS alerted him that it had been ten hours since his last meal-or a gentle reminder that he should take a shower. It was a protocol that he had put in place after the great collapse of 2007 when he had only consumed alcohol for over 62 hours and quite actually passed out. He had learned his lesson when he awoke with violent vomiting and a deep gash on his forearm from the fall. 

So he made sure to take a few minutes every ten hours to eat before diving back in-and this was by far his deepest plunge. 

Tony wasn’t even certain what day it was. After his meeting with the repulsive and witless Osborn that had thoroughly aggravated him, he needed to blow off some steam. So he ventured down to his lab and had not resurfaced since. He was almost done with the first prototype and was anxious to test it out. If he managed to succeed in this new endeavor, Stark Industries would destroy all other competitors and become the leading company in both arc and defense technology. All he had to do was finish this damn project that had been afflicting him for several months now. 

He was so deep in concentration, Tony failed to hear the sharp _click clack_ of heels growing louder as they approached his lab until the glass doors slid open and he breathed an exasperated sigh, sensing an impending reprimand at having shut himself off from the outside world. Again. 

In the tense silence, he opted to ignore Pepper in favor of soldering the last component of the circuit board in front of him, not wanting to face her ire just yet. This lasted for about twenty seconds before she cleared her throat and Tony cursed inwardly. He put down the soldering iron and turned around slowly to find his personal assistant for over ten years glaring at him with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. 

“What’s up?”

She huffed a laugh. “‘What’s up,’” she mimicked indignantly, throwing her hands to her hips as she began to pace the floor in front of them. He held his breath, bracing for the onslaught. 

“ _What’s up_ is that you have completely disappeared from your own company for _five days_. I have been having to run the entire damn thing. The only reason JARVIS finally let me up was because I had to practically _beg_ him. And now I find out that you picked some random kid off of the streets as one of the recipients for the scholarship,” her voice grew louder with every incensed word and Tony almost felt guilty. 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you about that.”

Pepper huffed a laugh.

“You have the foundation in three hours. Take a shower. Get dressed,” she said curtly and pointed an accusing finger in his face. “I swear to god, Tony. If I find you in here again tonight, I’m resigning.”

He flashed his most charming smile and grabbed her hand, caressing it lightly. “Of course, Ms. Potts. Anything for you.”

The woman did nothing but glare at him and snatch her hand away before storming out, her heels a steady _click clack_ all the way down the hall before fading. He stared blankly at the empty space before sighing. “Alright, buddy. Shut it down.”

“A most wise decision, sir.”

Tony chuckled as he walked out of the room, the lights turning off and the door locking behind him. 

He went to his living quarters on the top floor, acquiescing to a shower and a change of clothes, remembering the fury on Pepper’s face. 

There was a time in his younger years where that expression might have elicited heavy waves of arousal from him, but not anymore. Now, Tony saw sex as a perfunctory task, one that must be taken care of at a fairly regular basis. But he did not allow repeated sessions at the risk of growing attached. 

He had learned his lesson about what happened when he let someone get too close. He would not make that mistake twice. 

Besides, Pepper was one of the very few people he could consider as a friend. He did not want to jeopardize both their work and personal relationship simply because he would consider her attractive. As much as Tony was loath to admit it, he relied on Pepper far more than he should and was unsure how well this company would function without her. Maybe he should give her a promotion…

He shook his head to rid his thoughts as he stepped into the tiled shower, allowing the scalding hot water to pound against his skin and wash away all of the dirt and grime he had acquired over five days. 

He briefly wondered if it was absolutely necessary for him to make an appearance at the foundation tonight. All he had to do was make a quick speech and then toss some money at greedy, undeserving kids who couldn’t even understand the basics of the Kruskal-Szekeres diagram if it smacked them in the face. 

This foundation they held every year was more a publicity stunt than anything else. Pepper thought it would be a good idea to show that Stark Industries is interested in something other than itself and would gladly give away hundreds of thousands of dollars to “promising” kids. As usual, Pepper was right and their stock typically jumped up a few points every time this event rolled around, but that didn’t mean that he thought these kids were any more deserving. 

He really didn’t want to go and just when he was seriously considering breaking the bad news to Pepper, he remembered. 

Peter Parker.

He had given the kid an invitation. 

Reflecting upon his rather abrupt action, Tony wondered why he had done it. Thanks to JARVIS’ thorough report, he knew that the kid was smart, but they had only talked for all of about two minutes and Tony typically didn’t invite high school teenagers to SI foundations as a spur of the moment decision.

But regardless of his questionable (nonexistent) reasoning, Peter was attending. And no matter how hard he tried, Tony couldn’t find the will not to go-not when he kept seeing that damn smile looking up at him with genuine excitement and eagerness. 

Fuck it. He was going to the foundation.  
_____________________  
His hands were shaking as Aunt May adjusted his tie in the hallway mirror of their apartment. He had never been so nervous, yet so excited in his entire life.

A couple of days ago, he received an email in class. Glancing up at his English teacher who appeared exhausted and uncaring while giving the class a lecture of the symbolism in _Lord of the Flies_ , Peter pulled out his phone and opened the email, almost falling out of his seat while drawing questioning gazes from the students around him. 

His eyes widened as he read the invitation, his breath coming in short, rapid bursts. He was invited to attend the Stark Industries Scholarship Award Foundation and he would be awarded with-

Peter almost had a heart attack at the large sum of money he would be given. How was this even possible? As far as he knew, students had to apply for the scholarship in order to be considered. He never filled out the application-there was no point. He wasn’t as intelligent or skilled as some of the other applicants and he didn’t think he would stand a chance. Maybe May had filled out the form for him?

However, when he quite literally ran home and showed his aunt the email, she had no idea what he was talking about, but demanded that they buy him a new suit, despite his vehement protests. 

Peter had also called Nuova Luce and was going to tell Mr. Russo that he wouldn’t be able to work, but the man stopped him by saying that the restaurant was slow tonight and he wasn’t needed, which confused him greatly. Even though they were fairly new, they had been getting a steady stream of customers ever since they opened their doors. Peter didn’t understand how Nuova Luce could suddenly have a slow night after months of success, but not wanting to question it further, he thanked Mr. Russo profusely. 

And now, he stood in the tiny hallway of his apartment, his aunt making the last adjustments to his brand new suit that cost over half of their month’s rent-the very suit he argued he didn’t need, but May bought anyway.

“I’m so proud of you,” she whispered with tears filling her eyes. 

He smiled at his aunt and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks, May.”

“Knock ‘em dead.”  
___________________  
Tony sighed heavily, dreading the evening filled with arrogant business tycoons surrounding him like vultures, trying to flatter him into a business deal. He had been procrastinating the descent down the stairs that would lead him towards the carnage, opting to wait at the top where he could curse every treacherous thought he ever had that said showing up at the foundation tonight would be a good idea. 

It was annoying and frankly pitiful to watch all of these older men practically fall at his feet and belittle themselves just so Tony might consider a partnership. He would have to school his face, lest he want the photographers to catch him scowling at the guests of his own party in revulsion. He wasn’t sure how Pepper would be able to fix that. 

Mentally preparing himself for the inevitable unpleasantness, he took measured steps down the stairs, already feeling eyes swarm to him, attempting to burn a hole straight through his carefully crafted visage. Refusing to look bad in front of the furiously flashing cameras, he forced a smile that could have been more of a showing of teeth than anything else as the crowds began to cheer excitedly. He stared out at the sea of people, not really sure what he was looking for, but disappointed all the same when nothing caught his interest. 

After the applause quieted, he took a deep breath and began the painfully dull speech that Pepper and PR had approved for him. The words flowed out of his mouth in a monotonous stream. It was hard to express enthusiasm when he didn’t believe anything he was saying. 

Stark Industries had been holding this foundation for years and Tony originally thought that it would be a great idea. His company could give scholarships to brilliant, deserving students in the state with limited means who were wanting a college education and if they were interested, the students were also offered the opportunity to hold an internship at Stark Industries. But he soon discovered after the first two years, that the students being chosen were all from wealthy, connected families that could show their support for Stark Industries and improve their public image. None of these kids deserved or needed a single dollar he was giving and Tony would be damned if they got a good speech out of him, too. 

He wrapped the talking up quickly, not particularly enjoying the greedy, ravenous gazes that he was being given. To everyone here, he was simply a walking bag of money-

“Good evening, Anthony. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

He closed his eyes and inwardly cursed the voice to the depths of hell because this was the last person he wanted to see right now. Tony grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and drank the entire thing in one gulp before turning to face the most depraved and obsequious man he had ever had the misfortune of meeting. 

“Toomes,” he addressed through gritted teeth, his eyes roaming over the many wrinkles and thinning hair of the other man with no small amount of disgust.

Adrian was the CEO of Toomes Industries and makes Norman Osborn look like a saint in comparison. 

Once SI had stopped all weapons production and turned to arc technology, Toomes picked the market up and instantly began mass producing hundreds of thousands of military grade weapons that could easily destroy a small country without batting an eye. The man also had been rumored to be involved in child pornography and sexual assault, but was never accused because no solid evidence could be produced and possible witnesses refused to come forth. 

Tony had never loathed a man more.

“So tell me, Anthony,” Adrian started, his eyes scanning the crowds around them like a hawk would for pray. “Which one of these scholarship holders is the most promising?”

Ah. That was the reason behind this dreadful conversation. 

Many of the CEOs and presidents attending the foundation were on the hunt to poach the winners of the Stark Industries scholarship for their own respective companies. They all wanted the best of the best and SI was certainly that. 

“Surely you can give me a name?”

Toomes speaking again brought him back to the question at hand and a name did appear unbidden in his mind, but he didn’t dare voice it. He didn’t want Toomes anywhere near the kid as a strange sense of protectiveness overcame him. 

He cooly took a sip from another champagne flute in his hand that he didn’t remember grabbing. “I don’t pick the recipients.”

And it wasn’t a lie. Pepper and PR chose the students every year-Tony had no input in the matter whatsoever. That was, until now. 

“Really,” Toomes said, his eyebrows raised in mock surprise. “I would have thought you’d have some influence in the decision, considering how it’s your name on the scholarship and the side of the building.”

“Guess not,” Tony replied, wishing he was anywhere else but this spot. 

“Are you sure? Because I heard a rumor that you had chosen a last-minute recipient that Ms. Potts had no knowledge of.”

Tony froze, his entire body tense while his grip on the flute became murderous. 

“What was the name again?” Toomes put a finger to his lips, as though pondering the question while a knowing smile slowly spread across his repulsive face. Tony thought he might be sick as the other man snapped his fingers and exclaimed, “Parker. Yes, that was it. Peter Parker. Do you happen to know where he is, Tony? I would absolutely love to meet the young man who caught your attention so quickly.”

His blood ran cold at the sickening smirk on Toomes’ face. “He’s not coming,” Tony said quickly, the words flying out faster than he could comprehend. “His boss won’t let him take the time off.”

“That is a shame,” Toomes said, taking a slow sip of his own champagne. “I was so looking forward to meeting him. Perhaps next time.” 

With those parting words, Toomes left, leaving Tony in the middle of the room, completely motionless. It felt like only moments later when the _click clack_ of heels approached him from behind.

“Nice speech. Although it could have been a bit more enthusiastic.”

Tony turned sluggishly, his mind still not fully understanding what had just happened. Pepper, who had been smiling at him teasingly, slowly frowned as she sensed that something was wrong. She approached him carefully, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder as she whispered, “Is everything alright?”

That question seemed to jumpstart his baser functions and he flashed a charming smile, burying the anxiety that was slowly consuming him deep down into the darkest corners of his brain where it would remain untouched. Out of sight, out of mind and all that.

“Of course,” he said brightly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I thought I just saw you with Adrian Toomes.”

Tony waved her implied questioning away with his hand. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Pepper scrutinized his face and must not have seen anything in his expression that was particularly alarming because she said, “You clean up well.”

He nodded in acknowledgment and quickly glanced down at her dress, admiring the deep blue that seemed to ripple and move over her skin, accentuating every curve. He had no interest in Pepper other than her friendship, but even Tony had to admit that his personal assistant was attractive in the backless dress. “You, too,” he complimented.

Tony surreptitiously scanned the room as Pepper put a hand to her chest in mock astonishment and said teasingly, “Did the great Tony Stark just give me a compliment? I never thought I would see the day.”

“Don’t get used to it,” he said offhandedly as his eyes landed on the back of a young man with his hair a wild tangle of curls. Tony made to move just as the person pivoted to talk to another and he halted in his step. The young man had freckles smattering his entire face and eyes a brilliant green. It wasn’t the kid. 

Tony couldn’t help but feel this confusing mixture of both relief and resentment build within him. He was glad that Peter hadn’t come. He didn’t want to risk Toomes seeing the kid, but… hadn’t he just offered Peter a position at Stark Industries and hundreds of thousands of dollars so that the kid could go to whatever college he wanted? Didn’t that warrant at least a thank you in person? 

He clenched his jaw as Pepper stared at him, surveying his tense expression. “What’s wrong?”

Tony was wanting to be done with this whole event-he wasn’t even sure why he made an appearance in the first place. He was about to storm back up the stairs he entered and burrow into his lab for another five days when he caught sight of something that made him halt all movement. 

Exiting the elevator, wearing an ill-fitted suit, appearing awkward and horribly out of place, was Peter Parker. 

Tony muttered an unintelligible curse under his breath and Pepper, sensing the urgency in his behavior, followed his gaze to the young man who was politely refusing champagne from one of the waiters with an apologetic expression. “Who is that,” she asked while Tony led her away from the crowds and towards the elevators with a light hand on her back.

“Peter Parker,” he said through gritted teeth.

Pepper leaned in, whispering into his ear. “The kid you gave the scholarship to?”

“Yes.”

“What’s the problem,” she asked, seeing the clear panic in his eyes. 

“I’ll explain it later,” he replied harshly. “Just keep Adrian Toomes occupied for the rest of the night. I don’t want him knowing I left.”

He certainly didn’t want the man to think that Tony was affected by their conversation-if one could call it that-and decided to make a hasty retreat because Toomes’ words had hit a little too close to home-which they _didn’t_.

“You’re leaving? _Now_?” Pepper glanced around at all of the people in the room. “You’re supposed to congratulate the recipients of your scholarship. And why do you want me to distract Toomes,” she asked with confusion. 

Tony rolled his eyes, exasperated with his personal assistant. “I’ll explain it later,” he repeated. “Just do it.”

He gently pushed Pepper towards the crowd where no doubt Toomes would be located, but not before she pivoted and said determinedly, “I want a raise.”

“Fine,” he acquiesced, already turning his attention towards the young man hovering by the elevator.

Although the suit Peter was wearing was clearly a few sizes too big, Tony had to admit begrudgingly that the kid looked… good. 

Not wanting his thoughts to extend any further beyond that, Tony walked briskly towards the kid and placed a firm hand on his shoulders, his grip hard and unyielding. “Mr. Parker,” he greeted, steering the kid towards the steps that would take them far away from the party. 

“M-Mr. Stark! T-Thank you so much for… e-everything. I-I. This means a l-lot,” the kid sputtered and Tony flashed a tight smile. “No problem, kid. Anytime.”

They began to ascend the steps and Peter hesitated, glancing around as they moved further from the crowd, the conversations fading behind them. “M-Mr. Stark… aren’t we. I-I mean. Isn’t the-”

“That party is boring-never liked it,” he scoffed, waving it behind them with his hand. “It’s filled with a bunch of stiff, old businessmen trying to get into my wallet.”

Peter still looked uncertain, biting his lip nervously and the older man’s gaze was drawn to the movement as the kid said, “A-Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Tony replied, finally allowing himself to relax as the noises from the party had completely disappeared and it was just the two of them walking the deserted hallways on a weeknight. He let his hand slip from the kid’s shoulders and blew out a relieved sigh. 

“M-Mr. Stark,” Peter questioned hesitantly. “Are you a-alright?”

Tony turned to look at the younger man who was peering up at him with big, chocolate orbs. “Sure, kid. I just needed to get out of there.” _I needed to get_ you _out of there_ , he corrected silently in his mind. 

His conversation with Toomes had left him feeling on edge and the fact that the man had expressed an interest in Peter was even more disconcerting. Toomes had been associated with child pornography and sexual assault on several accounts. Tony could envision a man like him being fascinated by a kid like Peter. Big, doe eyes. Soft, pink lips. A lean, muscular figure. 

He had no doubt that Peter would be highly sought-after in Toomes’ shady line of work, which is why he would make certain that the two never meet.

“What do you say, kid? Want to see some of the stuff I’ve been working on,” he asked, wanting to get his mind off of anything revolving around Adrian Toomes.

The eager reply he received made a small, genuine smile come to his lips for the first time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can probably guess, the next chapter will be Tony's and Peter's first real interaction with each other and I am so excited for it! Please leave kudos/comments because I love seeing them and they push me to post chapter faster! I will try and have the next chapter out before I leave for school! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did everyone think? I know it’s not the most exciting first chapter, but things will pick up, so hang in there! Please leave comments/kudos/subscriptions and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Until next time!


End file.
